networksofdestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Leya Hayato
Leya Hayato is the main OC(original character) of MegaBlastDragon. Leya Hayato-History Leya Hayato was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. When she was four years old, she asked her mother to take her to the park. On the way home, a large object flew at their car completely crushing it. Her mother gave her life to protect Leya from the shrapnel. A few days later, Leya fell into a self-blamed depression. It took a few months and the love and help from her friends and family for her to finally return to her normal self. Years later when Leya was 8 her dad remarried to a woman named Marissa Marison who had a daugher named Alexa. Needless to say Alexa and Leya didn't get along too well often getting into fights and arguements. Two years later, Leya's best friend Arel Terra took Leya to the Digital world where she met Gennai for the first time. He told her that she was a special type of Digidestined so unlike most chosen children she was able to choose her own Digimon partner. She chose a simple green egg with a pink ring on the top and bottom of it. It soon hatched into her partner Meepmon. Around the same time Alexa found her partner BlackGatomon in her secret hideaway that she goes to be away from her family. Dark thoughts swirled through her mind as she began to think of a plan to get back at her family. A week later, Alexa had BlackGatomon attack Leya, her dad and her own mother on intent of killing them. Meepmon came out of hiding and proceded to try and protect the others but was swiftly defeated. Leya ran towards Meepmon's beaten body just as BlackGatomon prepared to delete him. Right before the final blow landed, Leya's silver heart necklace, given to her by her mom before she died, glowed in a brilliant golden light that enveloped Meepmon and allowed him to digivolve to his rookie form, Gilamon. In this new form Gilamon was able to defeat BlackGatomon. Alexa, shocked that she lost with all that power, picked up BlackGatomon and ran away never to be seen by Leya's dad and her mom again. However on occasion, Leya sometimes runs into Alexa in both the real world and the Digital world. Since then they've hated each other with every fiber in their being. Fuel in the Fire When Leya was 15 she went to Digital world with Arel and his partner Solarmon after getting infomation about several villiages including Primary Villiage being attacked. Their first night in the Digital world and they were attacked by Reaper the MetalPhantomon who was sent by someone to kill them. With their Digimon unable to digivolve and fight due to hunger, Leya, Arel, Gilamon and Solarmon were captured. Reaper was about to kill Leya when Will Murphy and his partner WereStrikemon came and rescued her and defeated Reaper. Will later joined Leya group to help out with any future problems.... Crest of Compassion Because of Leya's kind heart, friendly personality, willingness to sacrifice herself for the ones she cares about, Leya was given the Crest of Compassion. Unknowing to her at the time, Leya's crest had the same qualities of both crests of Love and Kindness. Yet it is still unknown the extent of it's power. Gilamon Gilamon is Leya partner. He loves to make jokes and try to lighten depressing situations. He likes to watch crime shows when ever he's bored. Like Leya, he tries and take a optimistic view on life. Gilamon is always ready to jump into the fray of battle, but not before thinking of a plan of action first. And most importantly, Gilamon always looks out for his friends, he would never leave someone behind. In-Training- Meepmon- a little lite green puff ball w/ little arms, legs and a tail and a tuff of fur on his head that looks spiky but is really soft. Bubble Rookie- Gilamon- a humanoid lizard that's green w/ pink stripes and has a mini hammer. Hammer Bash Champion- Driganimon- a humanoid dragon w/ spiky black hair and helmet that covers half his face (eyes and nose), wears a white chest plate and black pants. Spike Rollout- hair grows and becomes razor sharp then curls into a ball to attack Flash Dragon Claw- quickly scratches enemy at a close range Ultimate- MetalDriganimon- a larger cyborg version of Driganimon. His left arm and tail is made of chrome digizoid. Wields a gun/sword an attacks w/ the cannon in his tail. Rocket Knuckle- launches mechanical fist @ enemy GigaCannon- fires massive energy beam from his tail Machete Blaster- uses gun/sword; attacks w/ 5 consecutive slashes then fires a round of 20+ bullets @ enemy Mega- Komodomon- has two forms: Dragon and Samurai Dragon Mode: a serpent like dragon w/ body looks likes Seadramon except dark blue and is slightly larger. Has two arms and wings. Back, tail, wings, head, and neck are covered in gold and black armor. Razor Wing Tornado- wing armor becomes sharper and KDM spirals towards enemy Dragonic Rush- body becomes aflame; attacks head-on Dragon's Fury- dragon spirit comes from KDM and attacks Samurai Mode: a humanoid dragon that wears samurai armor that is black w/ gold trim. Wears a helmet that covers entire face save for eyes. Wields two katana swords that are tied by a red sash to his armor. Gale Force Blade- Sends a whirlwind of razor sharp wind at enemy w/ a swing of his swords. Phantom Slash- plants both swords into the ground and uses the surrounding shadows to attack. Only works if there's a light source near by. *Final Barrage*- This is a last option move; Attacks full force in a 160-slash attack, then focuses all of his remaining energy into a massive dual katana slash. Causes him to de-digivolve to Meepmon afterwords Leya's Family Father: Brian Hayato Mother: Monique Hayato Had a very close relationship with both parents. After her mother died, Leya lost the closeness with her dad for a peroid of time but got it back when she was feeling better. Special Notes *Leya is known for creating very close bonds with new people easily. Her first since the Alexa incident was with Will Murphy after he saved her. Yet after Leya and Will went there seperate ways, Will was attacked by a group of Digimon. He defeated them, but gained a head injury that caused him to lose a part of his memory and forget ever meeting Leya and Arel. Though he lost that memory he still holds a strong friendship with her, along with Trace Hinata and Alex Dowski. *Though her name suggests it, Leya doesn't have asian parents. In fact, she only has a bit of asian blood as her great, great, great, great, great grandfather, Brendon Hayato was Japanese. The name was just pasted down through the generations. *Between missions, Leya is often spending her time in the Digital world, hanging out with the original Digidestined girls, Mimi, Kari, and Sora(much to Will's distress) or goofing off with Alex, Will and Trace on their days off. Category:Characters Category:Chosen Child Category:Digidestined